Numerous devices and methods are known for measuring the temperature of an object, particularly the temperature of a human body. According to one class of devices, a plurality of temperature sensors are provided, with at least one sensor contacting the body and at least one other sensor spaced away from the body and separated from the first sensor by a thermal barrier or insulator. The measurements recorded by the separate sensors are compared to each other to derive the body temperature. Examples of known measuring devices according to this construction are described in PCT Application Publication Nos. WO 2008/068665 and WO 2008/078271 to Padiy et al. and WO 2009/107009 to Padiy, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such known measuring devices and methods may be disadvantageous in that they are relatively complex and costly, requiring several components, including a plurality of temperature sensors. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide simplified measuring devices and methods.
Brief Summary of the Invention
There are several aspects of the present subject matter which may be embodied separately or together in the devices and systems described and claimed below. These aspects may be employed alone or in combination with other aspects of the subject matter described herein, and the description of these aspects together is not intended to preclude the use of these aspects separately or the claiming of such aspects separately or in different combinations as may be set forth in the claims appended hereto.
In one aspect, a device for determining the temperature of an object includes first and second thermally conductive members. A heating member is associated with the first thermally conductive member, while the second thermally conductive member is positionable generally adjacent to the object. The heating member is adapted to be heated to a known temperature. The device further includes a probe member and a controller associated with the probe member. The probe member is movable into and out of contact with the first and second thermally conductive members. The controller is programmed to determine the temperature of the object based, at least in part, on a first input (which is received from the probe member when the probe member is in contact with the first thermally conductive member) and a second input (which is received from the probe member when the probe member is in contact with the second thermally conductive layer).
In another aspect, a method of determining the temperature of an object includes positioning a first thermally conductive member generally adjacent to a heating member and positioning a second thermally conductive member generally adjacent to the object. A probe member is moved into contact with the first thermally conductive member to generate a first input and into contact with the second thermally conductive member to generate a second input. The temperature of the object is determined based, at least in part, on the first and second inputs. The inputs can be similar or distinct from one another.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description of the various embodiments and specific examples, while indicating preferred and other embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.